Is Vengeance Worth It
by NebStorm
Summary: Pearl had defeated an enemy long ago in the battle for earth. Now that enemy has returned and is out for blood, can Steven show this enemy the ways of friendship. Or will this enemy choose to burn the crystal gems for defeating her. How many enemies survive that war, how many friends survived that war. The story follows my OC known as Bixbite.
1. Chapter 1 Short Intro

**Neb: First Steven Universe Fanfic. Hope you all enjoy.**

 _She began running as her leading commander yelled retreat. Faster and faster as the sky turned to flames, and the dirt turned to sand. She grunted in anger as the rebels all shouted with joy that victory had come. Her magic meant nothing, her weapon meant nothing, the rebels had beaten them with fusion. She looked back as a gem fusion started laughing at the enemy who ran from the sight of her. What a monster, black scales and sharp teeth. Not to mention it had four eyes and two hammers. What was this monster? It's name was Zircon, a fusion between the two rebel Crystal Gems, Jet and her glass gem friend Obsidian who shouldn't even be in battle given she was hardly a gem to begin with. But no, the evil crystal gems claimed their lost territory as volcanoes nearby erupted and the land turned to ash._

 _"Fuse with me," her companion shouted. She turned her head to her commander Tibetan who stood up as a ten feet tall woman. One of the best warriors to emerge from Earth, aside from Jasper. She wasn't all muscle like Jasper was, but like any other quartz warrior she was a brute with two long spears and her ability to charge through dozens of enemies just by kicking off the ground with her feet in a single second. Of course she would love to fuse with her commander who is that powerful, but... It was against the law to fuse with a gem that wasn't of your own people. It was considered wrong. "They are doing it, fuse with me and we can slay the enemy. Think about it, my strength and your magic would make us the best weapons!" The gem looked down at her self and grunted and then looked back up and nodded. There was no time, the quarts and her had to fuse or they will loose land. They saw Zircon closing in on them and they both grabbed hands._

 _"For home world," they both shouted as they spun with each other while holding hands. They begun to merge into what appeared to be a monster. Even scarier then Zircon. as they fully merged they knew their name was Black Beryl, the invincible monster. She had four arms and sharp teeth. she also had four eyes and wings made of fire. Zircon grunted before charging at them, but in an instant they drew their sword and split through the enemy gem fusion and grinned as they fell apart. The other rebels starred in anger as their two comrades fell. Her commander and her grabbed their sword and split through a short skinny, weak rebel crystal gem obsidian. They grinned as she faded away trying to reach for Jet who had tears streaming down her face. "Weak piece of glass," they both laughed and moved in to remove Jet next, but her comrades came over and pulled her away. The rebels were running now and this battle was going to be won, even if the island they stood on turned to ashes. Her commander and her turned their heads and grunted as their own comrades still retreated to their ships and ran._

 _"Idiots, we can still win this," Tibetan yelled._

 _"We need to stay in sync," she tried to reason._

 _"Shut up, I'm the boss here," Tibetan shouted. "Your just a sorceress hired to back me!" They felt their fusion falling apart, but that was before they saw another rebel falling from the sky screaming in anger as she took her own two swords and struck straight through the both of them. All she could see was an enemy roaring as she struck down Commander Tibetan in two swift strikes._

 _"W-what," the gem grunted as she tried to create a fireball in her hand. The crystal gem leaped at her fast and hard with her two swords. She couldn't believe who her enemy was, with suck grace and power, the last expected fighter she would ever see. "A-a pearl?" She felt the two blades cut right into her as her gem fell to the ground. She was abandoned. Her Commander was defeated and Blue Diamond's forces retreated._

 _Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

"Wow, what a cool lamp, what if a genie lives inside it," a girl yelled with glee. He ran over to an antique red lamp and asked his mom if he could have it. His mother conceded and bot a golden lamp with a single red bixbite embedded on it. The bixbite only had one thought now.

"Revenge."


	2. Chapter 2 The Genie Lamp Burns

**Neb: Bixbite, imprisoned on an old lamp and loser of the Great Gem War, she must now be freed in order to move forward with her life. Who will be given such a task, I think we all know the answer to that question. I do not own Steven Universe, I hope you enjoy the fanfic.  
**

The girl sat the lamp on her desk and grinned at it as she turned on a lava lamp to get lighting on it. "O.K. Lets see what's inside this lamp," she grinned. She rubbed the lamp and smiled for a second, then her smile vanished. "What, nothing happened," she yelled.

"Leslie," her mom shouted at her. "Genies aren't real!" The girl pouted before knocking the old lamp aside without any care for it what so ever. That was when this red light radiated from the Bixbite gem.

"Ohhhhhh," she grinned happily as she tried thinking of a wish. "I want a pony," she yelled, but nothing happened. Instead the radiating energy started burning the desk. "No, bad genie, that's my things!" She grabbed the lamp to toss it aside, but the lamp burned her and she threw it outside her window. "No, genie come back," she yelled, until her mom ran in the room to see what happened.

"How did you burn yourself," her mom yelled.

"Stupid genie did it," the little girl cried and the mother face palmed. "I am suing the damn antique dealer for this!"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 _"What happened? Who am I? Where am I? Why don't I remember what I was sent here to do?"_ That was all the Bixbite gem thought for days as her lamp laid outside an apartment building near a dumpster. That was when a young boy came across the lamp. He didn't say anything, but he had menacing eyes and didn't look human. The boy grabbed the lamp and ran off. "Where are you taking me?" The boy did not reply, but he did make his way to a place called Beach City.

When the boy got their he ran straight for the beach as many people who were passing by would stumble almost tripping over him. "You little trouble maker," a many yelled.

"That boy is being weird again mom," a girl shouted. The boy made his way towards the beach and stopped in front of a house. He grabbed the lamp and held it up.

 _"Thank White Diamond we stopped,"_ The lamp grumbled before feeling itself flying through the air. _"What is happening now?"_ The lamp fell through a window and the boy ran away from the scene as another young boy who looked far more human, though his energy didn't feel human.

The boy stepped onto his deck and starred at the other boy running away before screaming in annoyance, "ONION!"

 _"What's an Onion? Oh well, now the other boy is coming to me."_ The boy looked down at the lamp in confusion until stars formed into his eyes out of excitement.

"A genie lamp!" The boy ran up to his bed side and grabbed several books out. "Genie, genie, I found a genie," the boy sang. He put the lamp on his desk.

 _"Hello, is anyone there,"_ the gem asked. The boy stopped chanting for a second.

"Woah! You can talk!" The gem was pleased that the boy could hear her. Stars were in the boys eyes again as he starred at it in wonder. She assumed that happens when he's excited about things. "Wait, are you a gem?"

 _"You know what I am? Free me human and I will be forever in your debt!"_

"I don't care about that, I just don't want you to suffer," the boy responded as he grabbed the gem on it. "He started pulling on it, but the stone burned him and he dropped the lamp. "Owe," the boy responded as he rubbed his hand.

 _"Sorry,"_ the gem responded. _"It's the lamp, it's designed to burn anyone who tries to remove me."_

"Wow, really," the boy responded. "This is quite the predicament..."

 _"Indeed, but forget about me. It's clear I can never be free."_

"No," the boy yelled. "I've got something that can help!"

 _"Why bother help a gem like me anyways, we just met!"_

"Because no one should be trapped forever, not Lapis, and not you!"

 _"... What are you called boy?"_

"My name is Steven Universe," the boy grinned as he ran to his kitchen and started shuffling through the drawers. "Where is it, where is it? Here it is!" Steven grinned with glee as he pulled an item out of his drawer. "My oven mitt!"

 _"Y-your what?"_ The boy put on his oven mitt and for the second time he grabbed hold of the gem and started twisting it trying to take off the bixbite gem stone.

"Come off, come off!" Steven saw smoke coming off of his oven mitt before grunting and twisting one last time before pulling the gem off of the lamp. "I did it!" The gem floated in the air and a body emerged around it. The body was a female gem with long red hair and dark tanned skin. She had a red gem on her forehead like pearl and she carried a sword on her belt. Across her shoulder was a yellow cape with a black star on it and she wore yellow pants and a red shirt with a black heart printed on it.

Steven fell back and then grinned as she stepped forward and smiled. Her red eyes glowed and black marks formed on her face. under her eyelids. "Greeting Steven, I am Bixbite," the woman smiled. "Wanna be friends?"


End file.
